Optical detection and measurement devices are a popular choice for many different applications. They provide the advantage of speed and accuracy of results for small sample volumes. However, the use of such devices requires carefully fabricated parts that have well-known dimensions within narrow tolerance ranges. Any deviations from these ranges will lead to erroneous results, inaccurate measurements, and sometimes even complete breakdown of the device.
JP 8005345(A) illustrates an inexpensive inspection device which can be assembled with a substrate rotation table, where a plurality of printed circuit boards are fixed; and a laser application light reception. By combining the rotation of the substrate rotation table and the movement of the laser application reception part, the laser beams are applied to the entire surface of a plurality of printed circuit boards, thus obtaining height/brightness data. However, such a device is capable of being used in limited situations only.
A sample analyzer capable of analyzing light at different wavelength bands using one analyzer is elucidated in JP 2009074934(A). It comprises a first movable stage where the sample is placed and which is capable of moving the sample in width and depth, a light source which might be X-ray, ultraviolet, visible or infrared in nature; a detector for detecting transmission light or fluorescence; a second movable stage capable of moving the detector in width and depth direction. A similar invention is perceived in JP 11304699 (A) in order to obtain a near infrared component analyzer which can simultaneously analyze a plurality of kinds of samples in parallel. JP 2000304688(A) describes a simple method to measure a specimen by a simple method of moving a detection region by a detector relative to a substrate and forming a circular track of the detection region on a measurement surface. In JP 2001228088(A), the specimen chip on which a large number of living body specimens are arranged, is scanned by light to specify living body specimens labelled with a fluorescent substance. The wavelength of the scanning light corresponds to the fluorescence of the fluorescent substance from a light source and the light, is condensed by an object lens to become a prescribed spot diameter. The reflected light and fluorescence from the specimen chip are detected by a light detection member to output an electric signal. The specimen chip, rotated while moving rectilinearly is spirally scanned by the light to detect the living body specimens, to which the fluorescent substance is bonded. But, the methods and devices described herein require samples made available in carefully fabricated parts only.
WO 9800236(A1) discloses an injection molded single piece, well container suitable for reagents for use in a clinical instrument such as a protein analyzer, normally molded from a high density polyethylene or other recyclable plastic. While this piece is inexpensive, its use is limited to single kind of analysis only, and is not adaptable to other kinds of analysis.
EP 0252632(A2) describes a reagent cartridge which is used in an automated clinical analyzer; wherein the reagent cartridge is adapted to be inserted into slots formed in a reagent cartridge storage apparatus on the automated analyzer, the reagent cartridge and slots together forming a positioning and detent mechanism which removably secures the cartridge in the slot for sure and definite positioning of the cartridge during automatic operation of the analyzer. Similarly, EP 0290018(A2) discloses an automatic analyzer with multiple dose reagent pack with a plurality of vial-receiving wells and corresponding carousel containing a plurality of radially spaced compartments. EP 0353589 (A2), EP 0353590 (A2), EP 0353591(A2) and EP 0353592(A2) and WO 9310454(A1) discloses a semi-automated biological sample analyzer consisting a carousel holding a plurality of reaction cartridges; each reaction cartridge includes a plurality of isolated test sites formed in a two dimensional array in a solid phase binding layer contained within a reaction well which is adapted to contain a biological sample to be assayed. An optical reader operating on a principle of diffuse reflectance is provided to read the results of the assays from each test site of each cartridge. Also provided is a subsystem which provides predetermined lot-specific assay calibration data which is useful for normalizing the results of various assays with respect to predetermined common standard values. Thus, a plurality of enzyme immuno assays for human IgE class antibodies specific to a panel of preselected allergens in each of a plurality of biological samples can be performed. JP 9138235(A) describes an automatic analyzer in which a cell can be measured without being removed from a cell holder; wherein the analyzer comprises a lid which can be opened and shut and installed at a cell holder so as to cover its surface part. A cell is mounted on, and attached to, the holder, claws are hooked to the other end of the cell holder, and the lid is put on the surface of the cell holder. A shock absorbing material which is installed at the cell bottom support part of the cell holder reduces the damage of the cell due to the chock to the bottom face inside the cell of the probe. The cartridges and sample containers described herein are generally expensive, or else, they are not conducive for optical measurements, but more suited for other types of measurements, such as electrical.
WO 2009049171(A2) describes a system for conducting the identification and quantification of micro-organisms, e.g., bacteria in urine samples wherein disposable cartridges are used with their components including the optical cups or cuvettes are used in the sample processor, and the optical cups or cuvettes containing the processed urine samples are used in the optical analyzer for identifying and quantifying the type of micro-organism existing in the processed urine samples. WO 9419684(A1) discloses a method and clinical system for providing immediate analytical results for biological sera of interest, such as blood-gas analysis, at the point-of-care of a patient combines a single use disposable cartridge adapted to interface with an associated portable electroanalytical instrument used in making electrochemical determinations. WO 9429024(A1) describes a sample segment uniquely adapted for automated handling and processing wherein the sample segment may retain selected reagents and a sealing cover is held by ribs, stretched and pressed against raised bosses formed around the well openings to provide a sure seal. The processing steps involved in the preparation of a sample are generally labor-intensive and require expensive reagents. Further, despite being of a disposable nature, the sample segments and cuvettes are quite expensive to manufacture.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,423,750 describes methods and optical systems for scanning of a target sample, including methods and systems using a low mass scan head and methods and systems for conducting a scanned optically transduced assay where the scanning includes at least one first relative angular motion and at least one second angular motion or at least one linear motion. U.S. Pat. No. 6,827,901 discloses an automated immunostaining apparatus having a reagent application zone and a reagent supply zone. The apparatus has a carousel slide support supporting a plurality of slide supports thereon, and drive means engaging the carousel slide support for consecutively positioning each of a plurality of slide supports in the reagent application zone. The methods and devices are not adaptable for a variety of different assays and measurement systems, and are generally useful for only one particular kind of measurement. Further, the components used, especially the disposable ones, are quite expensive requiring accurate and precise machining to reduce the imperfections to a minimum.
Hence, there is a dire need in the art to provide a sample to a fluorescent measurement device requiring inexpensive components and little sample preparation methods such that a variety of different measurements may be conducted in a scant-resource, harsh environments.